Dragon Born
by Cable-Bunny8
Summary: for now a sweet one-shot but if you'd like to see more let me know.


A Family forged by flames

Hiccup's POV

I have fought many battles in my young life, filled with blood, pain, and sometimes even loss, each one has led me to a great adventure… and this moment in my life.

My body felt numb from the world, a cold sweat cascading from my brow as my gut lurched in uneasiness. Any and every thought I could have made in a life time was racing through me faster than a razorwhip in combat as my heart proceeded to do the same. 'This was it… a start to a new adventure filled with excitement and change."

There I stood at the highest peek in Berk stiff from worry that one wrong move could mean the end of it all. An orange glow settled upon the scene in which I saw all of Berk gathered at dusk. I look to my side seeking guidance from my mother Valka once more only to receive a small chortle and warm smile of reassurance. "It'll be fine boy, you've fought and trained dragon for the love of Thor, one wedding shouldn't be so terrifying." She loudly boasted to my embarrassment. Grasping tightly to the betrothal gift I received from Astrid I take a breath once more as I remember the times we shared together.

I was at ease as my mind slowed to a swirl at the thought of our first ride changed over to our first kiss before it slowly transformed into the time we tried hiding our romance from the team in broad day light.

My cheeks pulled into large grin at how young we were. Memories of our adventure with toothless in trying to play match maker between him and his lightfury sweetheart.

A small laugh emerged from my lips at the thought. Suddenly felt a nudge to my arm as the sound of bell chided for my attention in slow tandem. My eyes widen and my heart picks up in pace as my vision shoots forward to see the radiant sight of my beloved arise from the now splitting crowd with glassy eyes and small smile. Looking her over I can see that not much has changed except for her normally braided hair was set free into wild curls that would sway and brush up against the sparkling pendant I gave her for this very day.

She was here. After that everything else seemed to disappear from existence as my eyes remained entranced by her the bright twinkle to her sky blue irises. Soon she was beside me and all that mattered was the sweet smile that danced across her lips and as our eyes met it felt like time stood still. What felt like years must have been moments to the rest of the world when I'm pulled from my stupor by a few giggle from our now captive audience as I realize I had been wearing a dumb grin for the entirety of the ceremony. Scratching the back of my neck I sheepishly look towards Gobber who was standing in my place as chief for instruction. Rolling his eyes briefly he shifted his eyes pointed my betrothal gift to which was firmly held in grasp of both my hands. "o-oh, right…" I say to myself in a hushed tone before I lift my eyes back up to Astrid's gaze as we both reach out holding our gifts from one another and link arms in a crossed position in front of us.

"Astrid Hofferson, I've dreamed of this day on many occasion since I first ever laid eyes on you. At first it only seemed a hopeless dream of young boy who watched from a distance. So many things have changed since almost everything…except that very dream. I pray to the gods in Valhalla that as this day begins to end that our love may never do the same and always burn a path into the future." With that having been said I take a step forward bringing us that much closer. I lovingly gaze towards her blue orbs once more as she takes in a breath to deliver her own words. "Hiccup Haddock, through thick and thin we've had each others backs and conquered every obstacle placed before us. Our bonds are strong as they have been forged in the flames of dragons. May our betrothal ring true in the halls of Valhalla as it burn brighter than the stars above." Mirroring my stance she as well takes a step closer closing the distance between us as our lips meet in the middle ground.

A chorus of cheers and whistles break the once steady silence as the both of us are hoisted high into the air and carried all the way over to the great hall in celebration of our marriage. There the sounds of laughter and music bellowed throughout the night with no sign of stopping until the next day.

Time skip months later

The hustle of Berkian streets rang out in an energetic atmosphere as I rushed out the door Astrid firmly in my grasp and toothless at my heels looking just as anxious as I did. "Oh Thor, oh Thor, OH THOR, IT'S HAPPENING! BUD, THIS IS THE DAY!" quickly I jump a top stormfly careful not to jostle the now gasping blonde in my hold and gently take off into the air with haste the black wings of toothless not far behind.

A few moments pass and I reach Gothi's medical cabin hyperventilating blonde tight in my grasp. With a rattle of her stick and a stomp to the ground a flock of trained terrible terrors scatter to aid the elder healer as they came carrying a transporter cot lined with sturdy animal furs. Setting Astrid on to the cot I allow myself one last glance in her direction as she disappears behind the curtain like door before placing my attention on Gothi who had now walked up to me and handed me a steaming drink. I gave her a look and was about to question her actions until her staff forcefully guided my hand to my touch the cup closer to my lips and than slosh into my mouth with a forceful thwack of said tool.

With a burning throat I recognized the substance as grog and amber cider thrown together as a surprisingly pleasant concoction. I open my eyes to look down and read the silver haired woman's chicken scratches. 'Shut up, and sit down before you give the babe a worse complexion than _**yourself**_.' Was all she wrote before walking in the cabin closing the curtains behind her. I took this moment to realize that I probably wasn't in the best shape for the past few weeks of my wife's pregnancy. Pulling out a small piece of Gronkle iron I look into it to see disheveled auburn hair that stuck out every each way while dark circles embedded themselves into my eyes from lack of rest. My beard full of knots and scraggly curls gave me a traveling hermit's appearance. I couldn't help but give a wry laugh as I inspected myself further.

If it weren't for the sound of a familiar chuckle I would have continued my preening. Stopping dead in my tracks, I slowly turn my gaze on the robust figure as he stood awkwardly to the side of me. No words would come, they had all run dry as the man in front of stood patiently for me to collect myself. Not risking looking away and him being gone once more I softly blink awed tears. "D-dad?..." was all I could really muster to say to my once living and now very much dead father standing with the calm air of an understanding chief in front of me.

He gave a soft smile in return before loosing his jaw to speak. "Aye… It's me lad, though you seem to have grown some…" He looks down to his boots for a moment as he scratches the back of his head earnestly. "And look at ya, you're even starting a family. You're doing great son, I'm only sorry that I wasn't there for you longer…" Stoic voiced heartily with a faint hint of grief in the mix. I give a small smile towards the man. "Don't be, you always had my best interests at heart and you protected me long enough for me to have the life I have now." Stoic allows himself a laugh as he takes on a face of nostalgia. "I guess you're right, you always were a stubborn little handful that for certain." A faint smile reaches my lips as all the memories fly through my head as fast as dragons. I than take this moment to remember the situation at hand once more. I was going to be a father. All the color drained from my face as realization hit full force again. My legs buckle as I begin a shallow pacing in front of my fathers apparition. I couldn't do this, how couldn't be a father, I could barely keep our draconic utopia sanitary let alone raise a kid. How in Thor's name would I be able to? I'm seeing my own dead father as a ghost or allusion. I can't even tell if I'm even sane enough for the job.

Seemingly reading my thoughts the man set a hand on my shoulder and spoke calmly. "Son, I know what's happening is a big change in your life, and believe me raising a child is no mere walk in the park. But look around you lad, buildings that reach the heavens and dragons as well as Vikings alike are at peace in them, all of this took quite a bit of change didn't it?" leaving the question open in the air he takes a step back to allow me to view my surroundings.

Turning around I go to argue his point…except… he wasn't there. What _was_ there though amongst a burning sky and mighty peaks was the once little town I knew and worked with turned to a land of familiar curiosities and endless possibilities merged into a place of safety. Looking back down at the Gronkle iron pressed in my hand I drew a contented sigh and placed it back in its pouch.

"I'll do just fine dad. Thanks…"

I'm pulled from my revelry by the tap of a wooden object on my shoulder. Turning to see Gothi I allow her to guide me behind the curtains of her hut as my eyes are than greeted by the sight of Astrid holding a small wrapped bundle in the grasp of her arms.

 _To be continued?_


End file.
